


Disease

by Shywriter33



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shywriter33/pseuds/Shywriter33
Summary: The Dark Side: It isn't a person, it isn't a thing, it isn't a side, it's a disease.Anakin Skywalker had it and survived, but at a cost.Now it's on Ezra, and for the past 15 years he's had it and fought it.Until now.Ever since the visit to the old Clone Wars base, what used to be a couple of hallucinations is now a killer inside him waiting to be unleashed.-Side effects of the dark side-+ Hallucinations+ Fatigue+ Headaches+ Twitches+ Skin turns pale+ Turn to the dark side completely(rarely happens but sometimes if not just moments)And sometimes if you don't get it out of you- death





	1. The Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't own Star Wars just the plot.
> 
> Read & Review! Message me on any ideas for future chapters!

\- Ezra POV -

Kanan said that if I got angry or was scared, I could eventually be vulnerable to the dark side.  
Funny thing is Kanan is....I'm already am on the dark side.  
It's inside of me.  
I've had it since forever, and it all started that night of my birth.

I was just born, my parents told me I had this electric blue glow in my eyes. At first when I heard this, I was three and thought that I was special. In fact, that's what my parents said I was for years. That is until I found the truth when I had just turned seven.

My parents where in the living room. I was watching afar, a teddy bear in my hand and my thumb in my mouth. I couldn't sleep that night, even so as I look back, I wish I had just stayed in bed.

"Dear did you see his eyes?" My mother spoke, she was pacing around while my father on the other hand seemed calm, I could feel though his anxiety as he nodded.

"Yes, but remember it could of just been a thing with the light."  
My mother shook her head, "It couldn't be, remember when Skywalker got infected?"

'Infected?' I though, what does that mean? And what does that got to do with me?

"My dear, I remember too well. Remember when we told Ezra the stories of the Clone Wars?"

I couldn't help but smile then, it was my favorite time of day when they told me the stories. They were jedi and so I was fascinated on maybe one day I can just be like my parents.

"Yes but remember how Yoda described him? He said his eyes glowed bright blue before turning dead black."

I frowned, after all I remember my dad impersonating Yoda, odd accent and all and I laughed every time cause he make a silly face.

"Well we got to just look after Ezra and we'll be fine so long as no one finds out."

That's when it happened. The lights turned dark, I was scared, my eyes though quickly adjusted as I saw my parents before I knew it sweep me up in my mom's arms.

"Mommy what's happening?!" I could see my dad going into the broadcasting room, before coming out with tons of computer chips, I was shocked what did this mean?!

"Ephirm get the chips and give them to Ezra." Daddy nodded, and gave them to me and put them in my pockets in my orange jacket.

"Daddy what are you....."

He turned to me, his blue eyes looked at me, his look was one I'll never forget. It was dead serious.

"Ezra my boy, listen to me," I nod, knowing this was it, "Those chips, you must guard with your life. And here..." He hands me the house key, "We are getting you out of here. I don't know how but they found us."

I start to cry, "Daddy who? How could it be? It could have been a blackout....."

Bang bang! Two shots ringed shot out of the night it seemed. 

All I felt was the ground as I was dropped to the ground. When I got to my feet, I turned to see my parents not getting up. Their bodies laid next to each other, both with holes in their backs. I didn't see but I could feel the blood seep through the floor.

They were dead.

Everything then just stopped, time stood still as I just sat there. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't move I felt like ice, but before I could even try to even touch my parents, for the last time, maybe get them out and bury them, I heard more gunshots.

Bang! bang! bang!

I could barley breath, nor see but I could run and I did, all through the smoke and dust I ran for my life.

I never stopped and soon before I knew it crash into a old trash bag in a nearby alleyway.

I didn't cry nor scream from what just happened. I knew as soon as I left that house I would never cry again, I would never make what I was make others die because of me.

And as I fell asleep, I keep asking these questions.

What was I? What am I infected with? And can I be cured?


	2. Shutting Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me if anyone of you has any future ideas/suggestions for future chapters!  
It really help! As I'm kinda at a standstill of where to go from here.

-Kanan's POV-

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood yet again at Ezra's door trying yet again to open it up. I sighed, this was going on for weeks ever since he joined us and now.....

"Kanan next time can't I have my own room?" I looked at Zeb and he for once shut up, "Kanan are you ok? You seem a little saggy."

I smiled slightly, I guess that was true, I haven't slept a wink since Ezra shut himself up in his room.

I remember seeing how he looked at the Wookies when they reunited, it's like he had a sort of wake up call.

Anyway since then he's locked himself up. I was worried now, it's been a week and for we all know he...…

I clenched my fist and ignited my lightsaber, I couldn't take it I had to see Ezra. I slashed the door in half going in moving my saber in the darkness of the room.

"Ezra?" Only silence, I began to worry more, "Ezra!" I quickly scanned the room before searching high and low all around.

Zeb just stood at the doorway, "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

I ignored him as I keep searching that is, until I saw a small bundle in the closet.

"Ezra?" I kneeled down and had to crawl in just to be near him, my lightsaber showed him just sitting there staring at the wall. "Ezra what's wrong?"

He doesn't say a thing, just looks at the wall as if in trance. Could he be having another vision?

I wait awhile, but after what seems like an hour I can't help but know this isn't no vision.

"Ezra!" I shake him gently turning him to face me instead of the wall, only then does he seem to blink as he gasp pulling away, and actually shivering.

"Ezra relax I'm not gonna hurt you." I then looked closely at him, his eyes, they seemed clouded somehow...…

"Leave me alone!" He gripped his lightsaber and ignited it swing it left and right next to him, as if he was being attacked.

"Ezra relax no ones here but me." He didn't listen though as he shut down his lightsaber now running to one part of his room to another but eventually bangs into the bar the bunk beds are separated in and falls unconscious.

I sighed picking him up bringing him to the medbay, "Oh Ezra what's going on with you?"

I remembered since the Wookies he's been so different. First his skin turning pale, then the fatigue, and now he twitches ever so slightly it seemed so off of him but what?

Hera and I checked him for any sickness, but he never gave us a chance just locking himself up, shutting us down.

I made a brief scan of him, knowing it was time to since I didn't know if there be a next time. After all he could just wake up and run back into his room to hallucinate all over again.

Hallucinations...….what was he seeing that was so bad even I couldn't snap him back to reality? 

I pulled some hair out of Ezra's face as he laid there, his chest moving up and down fast asleep.

For now, it was time to find the truth of Ezra, to find what was going on around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
May the force be with you!

**Author's Note:**

> May the force be with you!


End file.
